comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2011-08-08 - Teen Titan(gst)
Robin is in the Gym, doing double duty. There's his own work out to get in, but at the same time he's also working on the construction of training scenrios for the Titans. He works on one for a little while, and works on another for a litle while. Kara Zor-El comes downstairs into the gym as the elevator opens. Yes, she can see through walls and from space and has 50 types of vision, but she wasn't bothering to pay attention when she comes into the gym. Then she looks up, sees Robin, and pauses before turning around to head back to the elevator. Solarflare had been following Kara and when she stopped and looked up, he looks to who she looks to and when she walks to him in an attempt to head back to the computer, he would shift to the side as if to let her pass, a look of concern in his eyes as he tries to see whats wrong with her. Robin is in a place where he is comfortable and reasonably convinced there is not a constant threat around. Because of this, Robin is concentrated..one might say absorbed..into what he's doing. He doesn't notice the elevator opening or people coming into the Gym. All he knows is that there's alot of work to do, and so he's doing it. Robin is in a place where he is comfortable and reasonably convinced there is not a constant threat around. As a result, he's fairly engrossed in what he's doing until the elevator opens and Kara and this..orange dude..come walking in. He gets up, and then notices Kara turning to leave. "Something wrong?" he asks, curious. Kara Zor-El stops her attempt to walk out and droops her shoulders a bit. "Crap." she says to herself. She turns around. "No..." she says dryly. "Whatever could you think is wrong." Solarflare looks to the human who spoke, tilting his head as he saw him but seeing Kara's reaction to him, he looks to her, moving a hand to her shoulder. "Is there anything I can do?" He asks softly with a concerned tone to the woman. Robin gives the guy, and his action, a glance. Then looks to Kara, "I don't know, but you walked in then you walk out so I figured something was wrong." he looks back to tall, light, and orange, and then back to Kara. "Though if you're looking to have the Gym to yourselves, I'll only be a few more minutes. Just working on a new scenario to train with." Kara Zor-El looks at Solar, then walks over to Robin, arms crossed. "Can you be honest with me about something?" Solarflare looks back to Robin and follows behind the woman, slowly walking. Barefeet gently smack the floor making his walking near silent as he approaches the two, a concerned gaze on the blonde while he regarded the black haired youth with a neutral expression. Robin nods, "Sure..what is it?" Kara Zor-El looks at Robin. "You don't really like me, do you." Solarflare just remains silent. Ignore the giant orange alien, he really isnt here. Green eyes now wait for Robin's reply. Robin blinks, even though that can't entirely be seen. "Why would you think that? Of course I like you." his tone though his neutral, and he carries himself more like he would were he out in the field. Kara Zor-El pauses. "Why won't you tell me how long I'll have to wait then? You just let Cassie yell at me about the thing with Spoiler like I was a thoughtless jerk." Solarflare just watches the two of them, though a more concerned glance was given to Kara. He was thinking of saying something but he just remained silent. Robin cants his head and looks at Kara, "Well, if you'd hung out instead of getting an oh-woe-is-me attitude an flying off half cocked, you'd have known that I told Cassie to cool it and then tried to explain to you that it's not as simple as being able to give you an exact time that it will take to figure things out." he pauses, "but you didn't, and to be honest? Cassie DID think you were acting like a thoughtless jerk about it. That doesn't make her right, and it doesn't mean anything was gained by you just running away from things when you didn't get answered in a way you liked." Kara Zor-El frowns. "I didnt get any any answer from you. At all. And you're the one who first started trying to get me to like you first with the dates and stuff. I'll just make it easier. You don't have to see me that way. We'll just be friends or something." She pauses, then shrugs. "You know I don't care if you chose Spoiler or me, I don't like that you won't even give an idea of when you'll choose. It's mean." Solarflare looks to Kara then to Robin. He crosses his arms and just gives his complete attention to the man in question, a curious look on his face as he seems to be wondering something. He looked like once again he was going to say something this time to Robin but remains silent, not wanting to interrupt. Robin's demeanor changes in an instant. He goes calm, eerily so. If Kara were listening in, his elevated respiration and heartrate go to normal, even slightly lower than normal levels, in seconds. "I was trying to be your friend. I know what it's like to not know what the right thing to do is, and not know what path to take in life and I didn't want to see someone else go through that. The fact that I became attracted to you was secondary to that. Am I attracted to you? Yes. I already told you that. But I didn't hide anything, lie, or lead you on in any way, shape, or form. Am I confused? Yes. But less so." his tone changed, to also something a little more level and neutral, "You don't know much about the people you're living with. You can't expect us to simply figure out our emotions, and how they apply to those around us in a short amount of time. It's something that is unfair of you to expect or ask for of anyone." Kara Zor-El nods. "That's fine. I'm just letting you know, you don't have to choose." Kara turns and walks away. "I gotta get out of here. It's depressing here." Solarflare decides to just ask. "How do you have the same birthmark as Nightwing?" He asks. He knows this isnt the topic at hand but it was something that has been bothering him since he saw the human. "Are you two related?" Robin sighs, "Do whatever you want." he says, and then is asked the question by Solarflare and just looks over. "What?" he asks. Robin pages: Well, when there's more privacy and time we'll talk more. "You have this thing over eyes, like cloth but it seems to be a part of your skin. I assumed it was a birthmark. Is it something else?" Solarflare asks before he looks to Kara. "Kara?" He calls, moving towards her. Kara Zor-El is already near the elevator. She snaps "What?" She closes her eyes. "Sorry.... sorry. What?" Robin shakes his head, "No," he says "It's called a mask." he looks between the two of you. "Never mind. I'll leave." he says, and makes his way to the elevator. Robin enters Elevator - Titans Tower - San Francisco and leaves. Robin has left. Solarflare just internally winces at her snapping at him but when Robin leaves, he moves a hand to Kara's shoulder should she let him. "Kara...I am sorry." He says to her as he watches her. Kara Zor-El smiles. "Solar, I know you mean well but I'd just like to be alone for a bit." Solarflare nods. "Alright." He says as he tries to think of what he is supposed to do to try and make her feel better and in the end, he thought it was best to do what the super powerful alien who can kill you with one finger say.